


A Few Firsts

by Hufflepuff_Romantic



Series: The Story universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Cute, Draco drinking margaritas, F/M, Fairground Rides, First Date, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Funfair, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Muggle date, Pet Names, Romance, Sexual Content, Shopkeeper Daphne, Shopkeeper George, Smut, Talking About Babies, Underwear, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, candy floss, cocktails, fluffy unicorns, hot dogs, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Romantic/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Romantic
Summary: This is a little short story from the Sharing the Story universe that is set around chapter 16 of the main story featuring George and Daphne’s first date and then the cocktails at Blaise’s the next day with Draco and Blaise but from Daphne’s point of view.It is intended to be read as part of the series after reading at least to chapter 16 of Sharing the Story but even then there will be spoilers for the main story up until chapter 39. I wrote it in between chapters 39 and 40 so that is when I would recommend you read it or you can just read it after you’ve finished the main story.I’m not sure how it would be as a stand alone short story. It might make sense on its own but you’d definitely miss out on a lot of additional content.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/George Weasley
Series: The Story universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909669
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Pre-date, Thursday 6th October

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenclawwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawwarrior/gifts).



> So if you've read the main fic Sharing the Story so far you'll know what happens on this date ;) the tags are spoilers anyway!  
> I really wanted to give you a little insight into how it really happened as so many people have said they love 'my Daphne' so thought it would be fun to get inside her head for a little while.  
> It's mostly just for fun and I was toying with the idea of doing it anyway because I had pretty much imagined their whole date in my head but also a reader said they were surprised that George didn't propose to Daphne when he found out she was pregnant. That is explored in the next chapter of Sharing the Story but it might not be quite what you expect and I think getting inside Daphne's head here helps explain it.
> 
> That lovely reader was Ravenclaw Warrior who this short story is gifted to because you are literally 90% of the reason why I wrote it instead of keeping it in my head. You did say you wanted to know EVERYTHING about George and Daphne so here you are! Really hope you like it! <3
> 
> Have fun everyone!  
> It also features a massive sex scene, chapter 3 is basically just porn so you have been warned. Don't say I never do anything for you guys! ;) <3
> 
> Those of you who know me will know that I love my Pinterest boards for some visual inspiration. They are mostly just for me but if you want to take a look then you can find the board for this short story here: www.pinterest.co.uk/hufflepuffromantic/sharing-the-story-drarry-fic/a-few-firsts-georgedaphnes-first-date/

Yet again Daphne found herself thankful that she had somewhere to stay at that moment away from her home at the Greengrass estate. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her family, she did… mostly, but they could be very overbearing and Astoria was just doing her head in at the moment. This was just easier in many ways. She could get ready for her date in peace but with Blaise nearby to ask for advice, it was perfect.

If Astoria was around right now she would be asking Daphne a thousand questions about where she was going and with whom. If she admitted it was a date then no doubt her sister would tell her mum who would in turn get her grandmother involved and it would cause pandemonium for the entire house in no time. 

So far, over the past seven years since the war ended, most of the dates she’d been on had been set up by her mother. Even though her parents promised her that they would not be following the old pureblood ways of arranging a marriage for her, marriage was obviously the path they wanted her to follow… and soon. 

Therefore she’d been constantly faced with a string of suitors and had to listen to her mother's not-so-subtle hints all the time. 

Things like:

_ ‘Oh did you hear that Mrs Richmon’s nephew is staying with her this week from America? He’s around your age, you know Daphne. I said we’d go to lunch with them on Tuesday.’ _

And

_ ‘I had tea with Ismelda today Daphne. Did you know that her son is single again? He’s such a lovely young man.’ _

It had been never ending.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to get married, she absolutely did but she didn’t understand why there was such a hurry. She was only twenty-five and she’d barely lived. She wanted to be secure in who she was and what she wanted as a person first. She’s only ever had the identity of being a pure-blood Slytherin witch, one of the sacred twenty-eight and the eldest Greengrass daughter. She wanted her own identity now. She didn’t want to go straight from her father’s house to her husband’s house like Astoria was.

Hopefully she would just be able to date the ‘normal’ way where you go on a date, it goes well, you go on another date and so on. One day he becomes your boyfriend, you meet the families, you get a drawer for your stuff at his place and then you move in together. Eventually you get married and years later you have children. 

That’s what she wanted and she wanted it with the right guy. She had no objection to starting the process now though.

She was never going to find that with the people her mother set her up with though. All that had led to was a series of boring and predictable dates with the different versions of the same basic posh boy. They wined and dined her, bought her expensive things and promised her the world but she hadn’t felt a spark with any of them. They’d been no fire, no passion, no  _ fun _ .

The pattern became incredibly dull and she longed for an escape.

Blaise had been a breath of fresh air for her during that time and she probably would have lost her mind if it hadn’t been for him. He understood her like no one else. He had been a constant source of support for her and she could talk to him about anything but also he definitely was fun. She had loved her nights out on the town with him in both muggle and wizarding bars. She was his wingwoman and relished setting him up with an array of beautiful and interesting people. 

In a way she could live vicariously through him and experience the thrill of having an exciting life. In a way she envied Blaise. His mother had moved to Italy to be with his grandparents and Blaise had the means and the freedom to do anything he wanted to do. Plus he knew what he wanted and had the confidence to go after it.

Then when she thought about her jealous feelings, that made her feel like a bit of a bitch because she knew that Blaise felt lonely sometimes with no family here, no matter what he said. Her family had all but adopted him though. He was more like her brother than her friend and since the war, on his free evenings he could often be found at the Greengrass estate. He spoke business to her father and filled the gap of the son he never had. He charmed her mother and gave Astoria all the gossip she loved. 

She would be lost without Blaise’s friendship and now he was helping her once again.

Daphne had once thought that Pansy was her friend but she’d quickly learnt that friendship didn’t mean much to Pansy. Pansy had only really cared about herself. Unfortunately though, as she’d been stuck by Pansy’s side throughout school and Pansy had been a bitch to everyone and quite literally alienated the rest of the school, it had left Daphne with no other friends after the war.

Except for Blaise.

Blaise had fled the battle with her when the Slytherin house had been evacuated first. Pansy had gone straight home to her parents and hadn’t been heard from again. Theo had vanished off the face of the earth too. Draco, Greg and Vince had sunk back into the Castle somehow and Daphne had been standing in Hogsmeade terrified and alone screaming for her younger sister. She had been lost until she felt Blaise’s arm slip through hers.

He had helped her find Astoria in the chaos and had taken them both back home to their parents. He’d sent a letter to his mother telling her where he was and that he was safe but he had stayed with Daphne, Astoria and their parents throughout the night, keeping them all sane until the news had been broken the next day.

The Greengrass and the Zabini families had been officially neutral in the war because politically it had been the best thing but there was no doubt about the relief they had all felt when they heard that Harry Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord. None of them had wanted to live in a world where He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named ruled.

So yes, after the war, thanks to Harry Potter and all his friends, Daphne had been free to live a frivolous but boring life. She had been free to go on dates, go shopping, get pampered and do all the things that young witches with no job and a massive trust fund could do.

She never really tried to reach out to anyone else but Blaise had never forgotten his old friendship with Draco and he was determined not to give up on him. Daphne was thankful everyday that Blaise had helped bring Draco into her life too as now she couldn’t imagine her life without him either.

It had taken a long time for him to start opening up to her when he’d first moved back to the UK. He’d started sharing things with Blaise first and then slowly he had let Daphne into his little world as well. It was clear that he needed help and there was no way Blaise and Daphne would let him struggle alone.

They were patient, they never pushed him but they eventually managed to persuade him that he didn’t need to do everything by himself. He had friends who could be trusted and would support him. As well as helping Draco though, Daphne needed help escaping her own mundane and predictable life. If she had to go to another fancy restaurant and listen to another poncy guy try and win her over with talk about his father’s vineyard she thought she might go crazy.

That was partly the reason she had suggested the fake engagement to Draco. Mostly it was for him but it did have benefits for her too. Unfortunately for Draco his parents would have forced him into a marriage with a respectable witch by any means necessary. He needed time to get Lucius and Narcissa off his back while he sorted his life out.

His situation had made Daphne feel like a bit of a bitch for complaining about her parents. She knew they wanted her to marry for love and she knew they would never force her to do anything but it didn’t mean they didn’t pressure her. 

They hadn’t really understood her decision to help Draco out. Her mother in particular had been very worried that it would damage her own marriage prospects, but at the end of the day they had gone along with it. They were good parents really, she knew that, they loved her but family was always a bit complicated sometimes.

Truth be told, even though the pre-wedding stress had driven her out of her home, she was thankful for Astoria’s engagement. Her mother was ridiculously excited about it and Daphne was quite happy to sit back and let all the focus be on Astoria. With the months she had been ‘engaged’ to Draco and her mother putting all her energy into the wedding, Daphne hadn’t been subjected to a boring date in about a year.

She was finally starting to love her life. Even though her family would never understand it, she loved working. She enjoyed chatting to her customers and helping them pick out their favourite perfume or a gift for their friend. She enjoyed watching the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley pass by her each day, people watching truly was fascinating. Besides, even though she didn’t need the money and was only taking the bare minimum from Draco as money wasn’t a luxury he had anymore, it was really satisfying to be able to go to lunch and pay for it with money that she’d earned, not just been given.

Her life had got much more exciting when she had started working at Draco’s shop for several reasons. She had been hoping that her job there would open more opportunities for her and possibly give her the chance to meet new people. She was hoping for a boyfriend but she wasn’t in a hurry and she’d settle for just having a couple more friends. She just wanted to meet interesting people who weren’t part of the same old circle of posh pure-bloods.

How incredible then had it been when Harry Potter himself had been her first ever customer? Yes, his life had become infinitely more interesting since then. Harry had been nothing like she had thought he was and yet everything she had hoped he would be and now she was lucky enough to count him as one of her friends. 

On top of this she was sure he was perfect for Draco. They both needed help and they could both guide and support each other, they just needed to see it. She was determined to sit back and let it happen in it’s own time. They both needed time after all, neither of them were in a place to commit at the moment but one day they would make each other very happy she was sure of it. If they needed her to point them in the right direction though she would.

She really hadn’t expected to be set up on a date by Harry Potter either but she had definitely been intrigued. She had a feeling that Harry’s choice would be very different from her mother’s and that could only be a good thing. When he said it was one of the Weasley twins her interest had increased. She spent most of the day in between customers looking at their shop after all and it was about as far from boring as one could ever hope to get.

People would often ask her what her ‘type’ was but truthfully she really didn’t have one. She wasn’t sure if she even believed in the concept of having a ‘type’. People always had expectations of her being a Greengrass and maybe it had something to do with the way she looked. Even Harry had fallen into that trap saying that the guy he had in mind might not be ‘fancy enough for her’. 

She didn’t blame him, she knew what vibe she gave off but she liked it when she could surprise people. The last thing she ever wanted to be was predictable. She hadn’t been lying to Harry. She wanted someone adventurous who would give her an exciting life. That didn’t mean she wanted to lead some extraordinary life that took her travelling or anything. She wanted to settle down, get married and have children just like her mother wanted but she was hoping she could still have that but still keep some excitement in her life.

She wanted someone fun and unpredictable. Someone who would keep her on her toes and challenge her. Someone who would treat her right and spoil her but not with expensive shoes that she could just buy herself, but someone who would give her unique experiences that she wouldn’t have thought of herself. Someone who was spontaneous and would pick her up at the drop of a hat and whisk her off somewhere she wouldn’t expect. 

Also, on the rare occasion she’d got past a first date with a man in the past, they’d always been threatened by her relationship with Blaise. She didn’t blame them, Blaise was a rich, gorgeous, powerful man who had a certain reputation. None of them seemed to realise that even if Blaise was interested in getting married and having a family one day, which he wasn’t, Daphne just didn’t think of him like that. 

There was a part of her that couldn’t imagine going more than a couple of days without seeing Blaise though. She needed him and she loved living with him now and seeing him everyday. Part of her was hoping that whoever she ended up settling down with wouldn’t mind if they had some sort of annex in their home for Blaise to live and grow old in. Was that weird? Was it too much to expect a guy to understand the nature of her relationship with him?

It had actually been quite amusing to her when Harry mentioned George struggling with his dates not understanding the nature of his relationship with Fred. It almost reminded her of her situation with Blaise. Somehow she thought if she did end up settling down with George one day then he wouldn’t be opposed to having Blaise live in a granny flat in their garden. Maybe they could have one for Fred too.

Astoria was the drama queen and she lived for the dramatics of life. Daphne liked a bit of gossip but really when it came to it she hated being in the middle of drama. She likes a laid back guy and George definitely ticked that box, he was very chilled out. 

Harry said he had a strong sense of humour which was definitely important to her. Having fun with someone was important and the guy owned a joke shop with his own products, fun was definitely a part of his life. He obviously was a prankster and his mischievous joking side was appealing to Daphne but then she knew how much work those products must take to make. 

George obviously had an ambitious and hardworking side to him too and those were obviously attractive qualities. The fact that Fred and George had come from a poor family but they had an entrepreneurial spirit from a young age and made their money the hard way rather than just relying on their parents' wealth was very attractive to Daphne. She would be proud to have a self-man man like that on her arm. 

Plus Harry had said he had a serious side to him as well and was much more caring and sensitive than he let on. Daphne found that she really wanted to see that side of him. Yes, she was most definitely intrigued about George Weasley but right now she needed to stop reminiscing about how she got to this point and start getting ready for their first official date.

*~*

“Blaise is this casual?” She called out of the open door of Blaise’s spare room aka her new bedroom.

Blaise was getting ready himself in the room opposite with his own door open. He was walking around in his black slacks trying to decide which mostly black shirt with a slight embellishment to wear with it. Neither of them were bothered about privacy. She’d seen Blaise naked multiple times and he hadn’t quite seen her naked, she didn’t think, but he’d definitely seen her in her underwear more than once. 

He looked through and scoffed. “I mean, it’s casual for a middle aged posh mother of three who is used to dressing up for galas every weekend.”

She sighed. “Yes you’re probably right. What about my white cashmere sweater with my blood red A-line skirt?”

Blaise turned back to her whilst doing up the buttons on the black shirt with embroidered snake down one side. “No that’s more of an ‘afternoon tea with your Godmother’ sort of outfit. Not an outfit for a hot young thing in her twenties going on a date.”

“Well get your arse in here and help me then.” She pleaded, only slightly panicking. “I don’t even know what casual means Blaise. I’ve only ever been on dates to fancy restaurants and I know what to wear then but somehow I don’t think that’s where George is taking me.”

“That might have something to do with the fact that you specifically told him you wanted to do something different.” Blaise pointed out crossing the corridor and coming into her room.

“She well I’m rather regretting that now as I have no clue what to wear.” She moaned and collapsed dramatically onto the bed on top of a sea of discarded dresses.

“Did he definitely say casual?” Blaise asked, flicking through her wardrobe. “Because I’m not sure you have anything casual in your whole entire wardrobe. It’s all fancy dresses, fancy skirts and high heels.”

“Well of course it is, that’s all I wear Blaise!” She snapped.

“Do you really not even own a pair of trousers at all? You would look amazing in a pair of high waisted jeans.” Blaise voiced from the cupboard still pulling out items and only adding to the chaos of the room.

“No, I’ve never worn trousers that aren’t pyjamas.” She said muffling her voice into the pillow of the bed. “Argh, is it too late to call him and say I _ do _ want to be taken to a fancy restaurant and dress up? That’s the only type of date I’ve ever had.”

“Yes and you moaned about every single one of them.” Blaise said sternly, turning round to look at her properly. “I distinctly remember you wishing that a guy would surprise you and do something completely different. Where is that jumper you were wearing the other day on the sofa?”

“You mean the white one that’s really baggy? I wear that around the house when I want to be cosy, that is not a date outfit.” She said sitting up suddenly and looking at Blaise like he’d lost his mind.

“Yes, get it.” He said in his bossy voice and pulling out a pair of high heeled brown boots. 

She was sceptical but Blaise did have a fabulous sense of style and knew a lot more about the ‘real’ world than she did. She rescued her favourite big knit off white baggy jumper from the floor and cast a freshening charm on it. 

Meanwhile Blaise had magically lengthened a very dark red vest top she had and chucked it over to her. “Put that on underneath the jumper. Do you have any leggings?”

She could see where he was going with this now but she was still a little unsure. “No leggings but I do have very thick tights in that bottom drawer.”

Blaise went to the drawer in question and pulled out one of her thickest pair of navy tights. “Perfect. These are practically leggings and a nice colour.” He said and threw them over to her too.

She stripped and started to put the tights on when Blaise was still giving her an odd look.

“What?” She asked, pausing.

“You’re going to wear  _ that _ underwear on a date?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Blaise, it’s our  _ first _ date. Does it really matter what underwear I have on? I guarantee you he’s not going to see it.” She said stubbornly, looking down at her simple but nice black french knickers and plain black bra with a tiny white bow in the centre. “Besides, this underwear is hardly bad. I don’t own any underwear that isn’t nice.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t  _ nice _ but do you really want nice?” Blaise said, turning to raid her drawers once more.

He pulled out a Slytherin green lacy thong and a matching lacy bra and held them up with a knowing look. 

“Fine, but only because they’ll make me feel sexy and good about myself. I’m wearing them for  _ me _ , not for him and certainly not for you.” She said snapping them out of his hand. “Close your eyes then!”

He turned around and actually did keep his eyes firmly closed as she stripped further and put the dark green matching set on. 

“You can look now.” She said, already feeling sexier and more empowered than she had before. This had been a good move but only for her confidence, she was still determined that this date would not go that far.

Blaise winked at her and looked practically gleeful as she slipped the thick navy tights/leggings on and pulled the dark red vest top on which came down to cover her bum. Then she pulled the oversized big knit jumper on over the top.

“I’m still not sure about the jumper.” She said, frowning into the mirror.

“Give me second.” Blaise said passing her the dark brown knee high leather boots. She put them on and it did make the outfit look better. Then Blaise stepped up to pull one sleeve of the jumper down so it was hanging off her shoulder. Then he got a few different length thin gold necklaces out of her jewellery box and came to hand them over her head. 

“Pull your hair down, have it loose and wavy.” He instructed.

She’d had it all rolled up in a tight bun all day so when she let it out it did have natural waves in it. She roughly ran her hands through it in a messy side parting. Her make up was mostly natural looking but still there with slightly golden brown eyeshadow but with a more dramatic dark red lip.

“There.” Blaise said happily. “Definitely casual but still feminine and sexy in a cute, homely way. You look your age and like someone I’d want to bang now but also have children with someday.”

“Wow, really?” She said giving herself a second look and finding that Blaise wasn’t wrong. “That does sound like the look I should be going for.”

“It’s a good look Daph.” Blaise said with a soft smile. “But honestly I think if you turned up in a bin bag George would still think you looked amazing and take you wherever you wanted to go.”

“Yes, well… maybe.” She said with a slight smirk.

Blaise came to kiss her on the cheek. “I really hope you enjoy yourself tonight but I’ve got to go choose a jacket and George will be here any second anyway.”

“Thank you sweetie.” She said blowing him a kiss as he ventured back to his own room.


	2. Date part 1, Thursday 6th October

When the buzzer sounded on Blaise’s fancy intercom, Daphne went over to the screen by the lift and saw George’s face on it. She buzzed him in and told him to take the elevator right to the top for access to Blaise’s penthouse apartment. 

She could see Blaise talking to Draco’s face in the fireplace but didn’t want to interrupt their chat as she knew Blaise was heading out soon too. They seemed to be discussing plans for their Saturday night out with Harry. She smiled to herself, Blaise certainly would not be subtle about those two getting together. She would have to warn him not to be too pushy with it though, she didn't want him to scare Harry off for Draco.

When the knock at the door came, she went to open it to find George standing there looking nervous in the cutest way. He looked good too. Definitely casual but good in a pair of dark mustard yellow jeans, a casual white shirt that had an uneven collar and a couple of buttons undone. It was hanging out the bottom of his chunky knitted cardigan in a slightly messy way but it was endearing. His knitwear was dark green but with a few strips of white, yellow and blue geometric print running horizontally across it. The outfit was finished with brown dragonhide boots that were slightly worn.

She always liked how bold George was with colour. He wore things that no other guy she’d dated wore but it suited him and it made her feel happy. Nothing about George was boring that was for sure.

“Hi.” He said with a slightly croaky voice which further betrayed how nervous he was.

“Hey,” She smiled at him trying to put him at ease.

He stepped forward and his hand came to clutch her elbow lightly but then he drew back again seeming very unsure how to greet her. “Should I? I mean… can I? Erm, sorry.”

She chuckled slightly and turned her face to offer him her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed it but he lingered slightly in the way that Blaise and Draco never did when they platonically kissed her on the cheek. He did keep it light though and then stepped back again dropping the hold he had on her elbow.

“You look great by the way.” He said, clearly still nervous but ever so slightly more settled now.

“Thank you, so you do.” She said warmly. “To be honest I really wasn’t sure what to wear. I don’t really do ‘casual’ normally but I am really looking forward to whatever you have planned. As long as this is suitable.”

“Yeah it’s perfect.” He said sincerely. “I was really worried about where to take you if we’re being honest. I know you said you wanted to do something different but… well I guess I’m really not sure if you’ll enjoy it. You might think it's lame but I-”

“George.” She said calmly reaching out to rest her fingers lightly on his chest to stop him. “Stop worrying, I’m sure wherever we’re going will be fine. Let me just grab a scarf and then we can go.”

He said nothing but his face turned into his characteristic grin as he nodded. Daphne summoned a large flannel autumnal scarf and wrapped it round her before tucking her wand in her handbag and stepping out into the corridor with George closing the door behind her.

George held out his arm and Daphne took it before she felt the familiar sensation of being whisked away. The landing was softer than she was expecting and she was grateful now that she was wearing flat boots and not the high heels she usually wore. They seemed to be in a dark and empty field but looking out onto the next field Daphne could see lots of bright lights as wall as hear music playing. This is certainly not what she had been expecting.

George seemed to read her mind and was suddenly a bit nervous again. “I know it doesn’t look like much but it’s a muggle place so, you know, have to apparate here and walk a bit. Sorry.”

He went to drop his arm and fidgeted slightly besides her but at the last minute she clung onto his arm and didn’t let him drop it. With her arm firmly still tucked into his she looked at him slightly sternly but still with a fond smile.

“I thought I told you to stop worrying and definitely don’t apologise for the date before it’s actually happened.” Daphne chuckled.

George just grinned at her again, got the wand of his sock to cast a warming charm on both of them and then tucked it back away discreetly into his sock. It was a thoughtful gesture and Daphne was grateful for it on this October night but what really warmed her up was when George put his arm around her as they walked.

As they got closer the lights became brighter and took up more of the horizon and the noises became louder. Daphne could recognise this for what it was now, she’d heard of these but never seen one and certainly never been to one. 

“You’re taking me to a funfair?” She asked, her voice full of a wonder that she didn’t recognise in herself. If she was honest, it had been a while since she’s seen anything truly wonderful.

George obviously recognised the positive tone in her voice though as he didn’t look so nervous anymore. He had that cheeky glint in his eye and that boyish grin, both things that had initially attracted her when she’d met him properly at the quidditch match.

“Yep.” He said happily, popping the ‘p’ and doing a little skip. “Come on!”

*~*

“Ah! George!” 

She squealed and closed her eyes as he proceeded to smash straight into the blue bumper cart in front of them. It was about the fifth time he’d done that and she was beginning to think he only did it because she curled into his shoulder to brace herself for the impact every single time.

It helped though that she had her massive pink cuddly unicorn that George had won for her at the hook-a-duck to hold onto as well. It wasn’t the only cuddly toy George had won for her, she had quite a collection including a smiling gold star shaped pillow, a matching silver moon one and two fluffy smiling cloud pillows. She wasn’t really sure why she had chosen that little collection, she had just been drawn to them, they were cute. She had managed to sneakily shrink those down and put in her handbag when no one was watching, but the unicorn had been the first one and it was definitely her favourite. 

She had discovered something new about herself tonight. She had discovered that she would take a fluffy unicorn from a carnival in a damp British field over an expensive handbag from Paris any day of the week... But she would deny it fiercely if anyone ever asked of course.

George had been suspiciously good at the hook-a-duck, just like he’d been suspiciously good at the ring toss game, the basket ball hoops and the tin can alley. When she had suggested he might be cheating he had simply winked at her. She couldn’t work out  _ how _ he was doing it but she knew he was doing something. She was beginning to suspect that there was a little bit of Slytherin hiding underneath all the Gryffindor bravado and she rather liked it. 

Whatever he was doing though it obviously hadn't worked on the shooting gallery as it was the only one he had failed to win the biggest prize at. Instead he’d just got a pitiful pink sparkly heart key ring. He didn’t even have keys but he’d hung it on the top of his one good ear and left it dangling there like a fool. A stupid, adorable, goofy fool. 

Daphne wasn’t one to be shown up though and even though she liked George winning prizes for her she still had her pride. She was an independent woman, if she wanted to win herself a prize she could. It was that determination that saw her slaughter George’s laughable attempt at the shooting range. 

“Damn girl, how are you such a good shot?” George had said when she’d been presented with the biggest cuddly toy they had. “Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you!”

So that was how she’d won her own jumbo fluffy unicorn, a blue one this time but still with a multicoloured mane and tail like the first. She had fully intended to keep the prize to herself but then at the last minute she had placed the unicorn into George’s chest until he held it and then went right up on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He had stood there dazed for a moment with that stupid grin, one hand clutching the fluffy unicorn to his chest and the other just coming up to touch his cheek where Daphne had left a faint lipstick mark.

After the bumper carts they got some food. It was just cheap carnival food, hot dogs and fries and George had apologised for it but Daphne had loved it. Yes it was a bit greasy but it was damn tasty and certainly not like anything she’d ever had before. 

She always thought that out of her family she was the adventurous one. She was the one who found a job and moved out to be in the big city. She had walked the streets of muggle London, even been to muggle bars and restaurants with Blaise but she was beginning to see just how big the muggle world was and how sheltered her life had been. 

This was just the sort of fun and adventure she’d been craving. The music, the atmosphere, the bright neon lights… it was all just making her feel alive. But the thing that was really making the whole evening for her was George. She’d never met anyone who lived life the way that George did. She had a feeling that he could make the darkest place light up with neon lights such as these and didn’t that just make her feel all sorts of feelings.

George was making her laugh with every sentence but he was also checking in with her constantly and in a sweet way, not in an annoying way, just making sure she was OK and having fun. She felt like her happiness that night was the most important thing in the world to him. It was a vast improvement to feigning ignorance in her date listing off how many expensive paintings he owned or how many vintage wines were in his cellar (or his father’s cellar most likely).

His nerves earlier had been endearing and honestly if he hadn't been nervous at all about their first date then Daphne would have found that sort of arrogance a turn off. But as soon as the date started going well and he could see Daphne was enjoying herself he grew in confidence little by little and confidence was a good look on him.

The carousel ride had felt magical which was an odd thing to think when she knew there was real magic in the world but she just didn’t know how else to describe it. Those swirls of colours were unlike anything she had ever experienced as she bobbed up and down on her golden horse looking across at George’s grin on her horse next to hers, both still holding their stupid unicorns. She hadn’t quite fallen in love with George yet, it was only their first date after all, but she had completely fallen in love with that smile of his and the way it reached right into his eyes every time he looked at her. 

After the carousel ride had come Daphne’s first taste of candyfloss and really it was just pure sugar but it was worth it for the laughs she got when George got some stuck on his nose. He looked cute as a bunny with the little pink fluff on the end of his nose. 

Daphne had reached up to get it off, going on her tiptoes again slightly because George was tall and she had flats on, but at the last second George had swerved her hand and kissed her right on the lips, pressing his candy floss nose to her cheek. It had only been a light kiss but it was sweet, even without the stickiness of the sugar on her cheek. 

They had ended the date, well that part of the date anyway, on the big Ferris wheel which was the perfect way to finish off their fairground adventure. 

They were sitting peacefully hand in the hand, with their respective jumbo unicorns across their laps, just looking out onto the night sky. It was clear that evening and they could see some stars if they focused on the vast blackness above them and now the sea of neon flashing lights below.

In any direction Daphne looked though, it was beautiful, including when she looked at George.

George wasn’t necessarily what she would describe as hot or even classically handsome but there was no doubt that he was good looking. Or at least Daphne thought so and that was all that really mattered. Looks weren’t important to her anyway, she wasn’t nearly as shallow as people perceived her to be. All she wanted was to be able to look into a man’s eyes or his smile and see his inner beauty reflected there, which she definitely could see in George. His smile was his best feature, closely followed by his eyes but he did also have a handsome smooth jawline with the cutest little chin dimple. And yes, she might just be a sucker for those freckles, just don’t tell Draco.

“So did I do OK?” George said quietly with that adorable little shy and slightly nervous smile back on his face. His eyes were telling a different story though. His eyes were sparkling in a way that said he knew he’d done well. 

“Hands down the best date I’ve ever been on George.” She said sincerely, flashing him her warmest smile and giving his hand a little squeeze.

He grinned properly that time and lent over to press a quick kiss to the side of her head into her hair before turning his gaze back to their surroundings which they admired in a comfortable silence after that. 

There was no doubt that George was funny, kind, caring, sweet, adventurous, cheeky and well-mannered. Everything Harry had said he was and everything Daphne wanted in a long-term boyfriend (dare she say husband…?!). Plus he was a family man but also a self-made business man and both of those were certainly attractive qualities. 

If there was one thing Daphne was worried about though it would be a lack of passion. Of course it was early days and she had no intentions of sleeping with him on the first date… at that point anyway. But one of the reasons why Daphne was still a virgin was that she’d never met a man who made her feel that…  _ desire _ . 

Yes George was sweet, everything tonight had been sweet and it made Daphne feel like she was floating on a cloud. But she also wanted someone to make her feel on fire. She wanted to burn with passion and for some reason she was just worried that George wouldn’t be able to give her that.

Turned out she had been worrying about nothing.


	3. Date part 2, Thursday 6th October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ;)  
> This is the longest (I think) sex scene I've ever written and I'm still getting my confidence up with the smutty writing. Any feedback is appreciated.  
> Anyone that know my work and can read my username though knows that even in the sexy stuff, for me it's still all about those feelings!

When they got back to the door of Blaise’s flat George was looking slightly nervous again and Daphne didn’t miss the way his eyes trailed up and down her body slightly.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his freckled cheeks flushing slightly. “Properly I mean.” He added, his voice dropping a little lower as he took a step closer to her.

“Properly?” She raised one eyebrow at him giving him her signature mischievous smile. “I confess I would like to know what it’s like to be _properly_ kissed by George Weasley.”

She just about registered his grin before he swooped in and captured her lips, dropping his unicorn on the floor so he could place one hand on her waist whilst the other cupped her chin with his long dainty fingers and angled it up slightly towards him. At some point she must have let go of her unicorn too as her arms reached up and slipped over his slender shoulders, her hands finding their way into the back of his slightly wavy ginger hair that stopped just below his jawline.

Suddenly Daphne knew what it was like to be properly kissed. She’d had good kisses at the end of the dates that had gone slightly better. She’d even had a few kisses where tongues had become involved, those had been mixed. 

This kiss though… This kiss was _everything_ and that fire that Daphne had wanted to feel was slowly building in the pit of her stomach and spreading through her entire body. 

After a while George pulled back gently and Daphne already missed the feel of his soft lips on hers. He leaned his head down, pressing lightly on her forehead so that they stayed close whilst they got their breath back.

“Sweet Merlin George.” Daphne breathed out softly. “You can’t just kiss a girl like that.”

“What?” He said in a low, quiet voice that feigned innocence at first but then added cheekily. “I did warn you.”

“I suppose you did.” She conceded with a slightly chuckle. “Kiss me again.” She said more seriously.

And he did.

And it was even better than the first kiss as he pressed her back into Blaise’s front door with both his hands now holding her slim waist.

“I should go.” He said the second time they broke away, although he didn’t sound that convinced or take a step backwards.

“No.” Daphne said firmly, just going on gut instinct now.

“No?” George questioned with a slightly amused tone and a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Daphne repeated. “You don’t get to kiss me like that and then just walk away. I’m feeling all sorts of things I’ve never felt before and I need you to do something about them.” She said in a moment of complete and utter raw honesty. Well, she was always honest. Except for when she wasn’t of course.

George groaned as he dropped his head and nuzzled into her neck making her gasp. “Is that your way of saying you’re turned on Miss Greengrass?” He breathed into her ear.

“Yes.” She all but whispered.

“And you need me to _do something about it_?” George practically growled this time as he paraphrased her words back to her.

“Yes.” She said again with more certainty.

She felt George take a couple of deep breaths, his chest heaving against hers as they still stood wantonly in the hallway breathless and already slightly dishevelled with two giant fluffy unicorns abandoned by their feet. Merlin, whatever did they look like?!

Then George swallowed thickly and drew back. Not enough to completely separate himself from her but enough to be able to allow them to look at each other properly.

“Are you sure Daphne?” He asked seriously. “Because I didn’t mean to get so carried away with that kiss, you just make it hard to pull back… but there’s no hurry. I’m not going anywhere any time soon and we can move at whatever pace you're comfortable with. I had zero expectations about tonight.”

There he was, ever the gentleman and Daphne was grateful for it, she really was, it made her feel safe. It was just that she didn’t want the gentleman right now. She wanted the fearsome Gryffindor lion that would rip her clothes off and claim her right here in the hallway if she wanted him to.

Her sexual awakening had come from nowhere very suddenly and it seemed very specifically aimed at George. Somehow she thought it wasn’t going away anytime soon. George was right, they did have time and they could go slow, build this up over several dates... But Daphne wasn’t really like that. 

She was an all or nothing kind of girl and once she had decided she wanted something, she wanted it immediately and wouldn’t let it out of her sights. She had decided that she wanted George in every possible way, so why wait?

“I want this George. I want you.” She said boldly. “We’re both completely sober, we’re both consenting adults and we both want this right? I mean you can feel this too... can’t you?”

She briefly wondered how many girls he had been with, and whether he’d felt this type of connection this strongly with anyone else before. She certainly hadn’t.

George’s eyes darkened even more at her words and he seemed to be doing everything in his power to keep his composure but ohhh didn’t Daphne want to see what he was like when he was let loose.

“Oh I can feel it, don’t you worry about that.” He chuckled dangerously. “I mean, fuck Daphne you’re bloody gorgeous. I couldn’t believe you’d even agreed to go out with me and now you’re saying you _want_ me. It’s, well… wow.” 

He leaned forward to kiss her again and she accepted him happily, that fire in her core still burning. This time though he leaned his whole body against hers and ohh, OK... Yeah she was left in no doubt that he wanted her.

This time she was the one to break their kiss. “You’d better come in then.” She said with more confidence than she felt.

George stayed silent but he backed off her and the door to allow her to turn and let them both in. She knew Blaise wouldn’t be home until late but even if he did come back he’d hardly care. Still, she wasn’t quite sure they needed to share _that_ much with each other. This part of the date she might just keep to herself. George seemed to be reading her mind as he did a quick scan of the apartment, smiling when it was clearly empty. 

He had picked up Daphne’s handbag and both the unicorns but as soon as he was inside he put them back on the floor again and then scooped Daphne up bridal style into his arms in one smooth motion.

She yelped slightly in surprise but was pleased to find that George was stronger than he looked. When he asked which one was hers she pointed to the correct bedroom door and he carried her in effortlessly before gently laying her on the bed and then climbing possessively over her small frame.

“Tell me again that you’re sure.” He said looking down into her eyes.

“I’m sure.” She said, and she really was. 

Daphne didn’t say anything she didn’t mean and she knew it was ridiculous, she knew she was a virgin and this was their first date but so fucking what? She’d wanted a fun, adventurous and memorable date after all. This would certainly qualify. 

George hesitated slightly looking into her eyes for any ounce of uncertainty but when he found none he gently lifted her off of the bed a bit with one hand and used the other to unwrap the scarf from around her neck. Then she supported her own weight as her upper body hovered off the mattress slightly and George slid his hand down her sides to grip the bottom of her jumper and pull it smoothly up over her head. 

He discarded both the jumper and the scarf somewhere to his left, it didn’t matter where and Daphne’s fingers moved to unbutton his chunky cardigan. Having rid themselves of their bulky outer layers, George lowered himself on top of her and brought his lips to hers once more. 

It was softer this time though. There was still that sense of passion there but it was muted for now and mixed with another sense of romance which Daphne was calmed by. Maybe George wouldn’t fuck her, maybe he would _make love_ to her. 

She honestly didn’t know which one she wanted more. She wanted both, she wanted everything but they hadn’t even done anything yet and she already knew that this wouldn’t be a one time thing. They would have time to explore all the different ways you could have sex. 

She might not have had sex before but you didn’t get to be best friends with Blaise for seven years without finding out everything there was to know about it. Plus she still had needs and was well acquainted with the dildo Blaise had bought her for Christmas one year.

Should she be thinking about that now as her and George were lazily making out and exploring each other’s bodies over their remaining clothes? Probably not.

George pulled off her slightly and her hands found his as they fumbled with the buttons of his shirt together and then slipped it off his shoulders. Daphne reached out to touch the soft planes of George’s mostly hairless chest. He had a small collection of red hairs nestled right in the centre, a few stray ones around his hard dusty pink nipples and then a light trail just below his belly button dipping into his boxers but that was about it. 

Daphne liked what she saw though and acting on pure instinct she propped herself up on the bed and leaned forward to plant soft little kisses across George’s torso as he straddled her lap. He had freckles splattered here across his chest too and Daphne wanted to memorise each one. 

As an experiment she kissed her way to George’s right nipple and then flicked her tongue across it. Apparently some guys liked that and Daphne wanted to find out if George did. She wanted to find out everything he liked. She was encouraged by his reaction and continued to lick and suck his nipple before biting down on it ever so gently making him squeal with delight.

He seemed slightly embarrassed by the high pitched noise that came out of his mouth and he mumbled something about having sensitive nipples. Daphne just grinned to herself as he trailed her mouth back over George’s pale chest to his other nipple, determined to give it the same treatment. He certainly wasn’t stopping her. 

Although after a couple more licks and sucks she bit down a bit harder on this nipple and that was when he took a sharp intake of breath and then laughed slightly pulling himself off her mouth. 

“Yeah alright, you’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn.” He said as he lowered himself back down onto her, gently pressing her flat on the bed once more.

This time though he slithered down her body towards the end of the bed, kissing her over the top of her tight fitting vest top and leggings as he went. Daphne was almost distraught when she felt him detach himself from her completely and started to protest when she realised he was standing at the foot of the bed taking her boots off for her. She’d forgotten she was still wearing them.

He held each leg almost reverently as he slowly and sensually unzipped her knee high boots and slipped them off. He followed the right hand that was undoing the zip with his mouth, planting little kisses down her lower leg as the boot opened up.

Once both of her boots were off he made quick work of his own and then peeled off his mustard coloured jeans too for good measure. She propped herself up on her elbows again wanting to get a good look at him mostly naked for the first time and couldn’t help but laugh at what she saw.

She wasn’t laughing at _him,_ she rather liked his long slim body and his soft looking pale skin dotted with freckles. What she was laughing at were his tatty, baggy old blue chequered boxers shorts and the way he was standing there with a sheepish grin, like he knew they were ridiculous but he didn’t care. 

“Yeah, I know, laugh it up.” He said not phased by her reaction at all, if anything he seemed happy about making her laugh. It should be awkward shouldn’t it? Weren’t first times usually awkward? It really wasn’t though, at all. 

“They’re not my best pair alright.” He continued jovially. “I wasn’t that hopeful that we’d end up… well doing this, not that I’m complaining mind. I’ve never gone this far with a girl on a first date before but you’re definitely not just any girl.”

She smiled coyly at him. “Well maybe next time you can show me your best pair then.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of _next time_. Maybe next time I won’t wear any at all now I know what a saucy little minx you are.” He said dropping his voice lower again and crawling back onto the bed to lie next to her this time. 

If only you knew Georgie, she thought to herself. 

She should tell him right? When was the right time to tell the guy you were (hopefully) about to have sex with that you’re a virgin? Had she missed it already? Was she supposed to mention that before they started anything or could she just casually mention it right before he was about to slide in? Yeah… that would be fine… right?

George didn’t give her much chance to say anything now anyway though as he propped himself up against the headboard with a pillow, hooked her leg up by the knee and scooted her effortlessly so that she was on top of him now. 

As she straddled his lap it was obvious how aroused he was having only his practically threadbare cotton boxers to hide his erection. It felt like a nice average size to Daphne, not scarily big or anything, that might have made her so far surprising confidence waver slightly. 

He brought his hands up her thighs to the bottom of her bunched up vest top and then pulled it over her head leaving her in her dark green lacy bra that she was suddenly glad to be wearing. God Bless Blaise.

“Hmm my sexy little Slytherin.” He moaned happily as her top joined the rest of her clothes somewhere over there and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her sternum just between her breast but above her bra.

She was a decent C-cup which she had always liked. Enough to play with but so much that they were out of her proportion with her slim figure. George ran his hands up and down over the bare sides of her upper body, seeming to like the way she dipped in at the waist and then out again at her hips. He moaned again in appreciation and Daphne was actually enjoying the fact that he was taking his time with her. It made her feel valued. He looked at her like he was just grateful for any and every part of her body that he could access, like every small thing was a gift that he didn’t want to take for granted. 

“You doing OK?” He said looking up at her face and checking in with her. 

He didn’t seem that worried but it was probably because she was being uncharacteristically quiet. It wasn’t for any real reason though, it was just because she was enjoying the moment. Enjoying watching George start to explore her body and all his little reactions.

“I’m doing great.” She said with a warm smile rocking her hips forward slightly over his ever pressing erection to give him a reassuring kiss.

Only the kiss that was meant to be a quick, sweet little reassuring moment that Daphne didn’t want to do with words, grew to be a passion fuelled snog as it intensified. She ended up rolling her hips in his lap a couple more times making him moan into her open mouth as she did do. 

His hands were running up and down her back getting more and more frantic with his touches. Then he undid the clasp of her bra with impressive speed. Once it was off he paused for a moment, just long enough for him to get an obvious look at her perky tits, before he latched his mouth onto one of them and a hand came up to fondle the other.

Daphne was completely sober, completely in her right mind and so far had no reason to regret any of her bold impulsive decisions. She was definitely enjoying herself and was only excited about what was to come. 

She could feel George getting more and more worked up and desperate for her and everything he was doing was making her feel alive. The fire in her core had well and truly ignited again and she shamelessly ground her pelvis into George’s clothed erection, both desperate for the pleasurable friction it caused.

“You keep that up baby and I’m going to come inside of these tatty old boxers you like so much.” George groaned into her cleavage, his nails digging into her bare back.

She smiled at the term of endearment and did stop her movements, giving them both a quick break. “And what a shame that would be.” She replied into the side of George’s neck and then nibbled slightly on his ear that was still there. 

“Where do you want me to come tonight sweetheart?” George asked slightly suggestively but with a serious undertone to it. “How far do you want to go? You tell me.” He prompted, his voice dropping the note of arousal and sounding sweet and sensitive once more.

She did think about it again. Really this was nice, it was more than nice and they could probably both get off like this if they continued and be perfectly happy. But really she had already made up her mind. She’d come this far and the evening had been truly amazing, why not top it all off and make it perfect?

“I’ve never actually done this before.” She confessed gently bringing her head out of the crook in George’s neck to look at his face properly. “But I definitely do want it with you and I want it tonight. I want you to fuck me.”

George’s eyes went wide but not in fear or disgust or confusion, just in awe. Plain and simple wonder. “Are you serious Daph? You’ve never… but you want _me_ to…”

“I want you to take my virginity.” She clarified for the both of them.

George let out a low long breath and his eyes glazed over slightly with emotion. 

“Fuck Daphne, that’s… that means something to me and I don’t want to get all soppy about it but just… well, thank you and I promise I’m going to make this good for you.” He leaned forward to kiss her with renewed passion and if she thought he’d been kissing her properly before it was nothing to the way he was kissing her now. 

“I’m going to make this so good for you baby.” He mumbled against her lips.

He was a sensitive soul, she might have known it would affect him and really she was pleased that it did. Pleased that he was treating her like she was special, like she mattered, like no matter what she wasn’t going to be just a number to him. 

The passion and the fire was undoubtedly still there but George had brought all the emotions and the feelings back so that it felt romantic once more. Daphne marvelled at the way the passion and the romance ebbed and flowed between them, intertwined and sung alongside each other, each taking centre staged in different moments. 

She realised in then, as George was turning them both again so that Daphne was on her back once more and proceeded to peel the tights off her legs, that George was going to fuck her _and_ make love to her all at once and it would be glorious.

She was not wrong.

Once George had rid her of her lacy thong he hungrily feasted on her neat little vagina with his eyes and then immediately dove in with his tongue like he was starving. And ohhh Sweet Salazar, and all the other founders who Daphne couldn’t even remember right now, did George’s mouth on her feel good. It was unlike anything else she’d ever experienced and he was definitely going to be doing that again. Everyday if she had her way.

He definitely seemed to be enjoying himself too though and was acting like Daphne was some kind of drug for him. He just couldn’t seem to get enough and it made her feel pretty damn hot. George knew how to make her feel good and how could she have ever doubted for a single second that this man was too sweet to give her that burning passion that she craved. 

If she was still having doubts, which she wasn’t, then him adding his fingers into the mix would have obliterated them anyway.

Yeah, he pretty much ticked every box and she was not going to let him get away any time soon, that was for sure.

“George, honey,” She panted. “I need you, I’m ready. I want you… inside.” 

“OK.” He agreed enthusiastically, finally forcing his lips away from his new favourite treat. “OK baby, whatever you need.”

“Get those pathetic excuse for boxers off, now.” Daphne growled barely recognising her own voice but glad that she had found it again even if it was just temporary.

George laughed but his eyes were pure lust. “Hmm, I like it when you get bossy.” He grinned as he pulled down those blue chequered trunks that had seen better days.

Daphne was about to come back with some witty remark when she realised that George was naked finally and she had to take a proper look. Nestled in a small cluster of red hair was a gorgeous cock that echoed the rest of George’s beautiful body. It was a decent length, maybe just over average but not overly thick. It was slender, smooth and pale except for the head which was bright red, aggressively engorged and already leaking. 

Wasn’t that a sight.

George was hovering over her again, framing her body in his and looked like he was doing everything he could not to plunge into her right now. He was waiting for her, giving her another opportunity to set the pace, another opportunity to say no.

Like she was going to say no at this point!

She licked her hand whilst George watched her every movement and then reached down in between his legs to take his hard length into her hands. His eyes rolled into the back of his head slightly and he groaned as she pumped him back and forth a couple of times before experimenting by sliding her thumb lightly over his slit.

“Mmm, argh, Daph-ne that’s- that’s so good but if you want a decent f-fuck then I- hmm, argh, I need to get inside you now before I embarrass myself.” George managed to get out through pants, moans and slightly gritted teeth.

She laughed slightly and wasn’t it nice that they could still laugh during sex? She had a feeling she’s always laugh with George around. She didn’t want to torment him though and she was more than ready so she used her light grip on him to position him at her entrance and then move both her hands to his hips.

They both took a deep breath before George slid gently into her, restraining himself and going slow whilst looking deep into her eyes as he did so.

OK, yeah that definitely felt better than her dildo, much better. 

Part of her was wondering why she had waited so long to try this but mostly she was glad that she had because if she hadn’t then she wouldn’t be enjoying her first time with George. Blaise could laugh at her all he wanted but it _did_ mean more with George and yes she’d only known him for a week but damn it if she wasn’t half way in love with him already. It was the first guy she’d met that she could really see a future with.

Preferably a future where they did _this_ every day. 

“Argh Merlin you’re so tight Daphne.” George groaned in pleasure from above her. A few more inaudible things spilled out of his mouth before Daphne could discern the next words. “Fuck, this is heaven… just incredible, you’re incredible… Hmm, ‘m a lucky guy… so Goddam freaking lucky… to have you, like this… fuck.” 

She hadn’t quite found her voice again but she definitely wasn’t holding back her sounds either, she couldn’t. She felt completely free to their collective pleasure, completely liberated and able to just enjoy it. And she was definitely enjoying listening to George’s lustful ramblings. 

George was really building up the pace now, clearly encouraged by Daphne’s sounds as his thrusts became deeper, harder and faster. He leaned forward slightly and took one of Daphne’s tits into his mouth again as he continued to put his weight on his arms on either side of her.

He stopped his oral assault on Daphne’s nipple just long enough to say “Rub your clit baby.” and she snaked her arm down between their two bodies to do just that. 

Her moaning increased tenfold then as her pleasure built within her and coiled tightly in her core threatening to burst out at any moment. The sensations from multiple erogenous zones at once had been something that she’d only imagined before but it hadn’t felt this good. 

“Oh fuck, oh Daphne, oh Fizzing Wizzbang, I’m not going to last much longer, it’s just too good.” George all but cried out with his eyes screwed tight. Then he opened them and looked at Daphne putting all his concentration into a few more hard thrusts. 

“Come for me sweetheart.” He said desperately, practically pleading with her and his voice telling her that went straight to that tightly coiled spot within her as she reached her peak of pleasure. 

“G-geee-orge!” She all but screamed when her orgasm hit her, being the best one she’d ever had by a long shot of course. She took her fingers away from her clit and her hands wrapped tight around George, fingernails digging into his deliciously sweaty back.

George practically collapsed onto her with his chest flush against hers now that her arm was no longer in the way. She brought her legs up and wrapped around his lower back bringing him further into her for the final few thrusts. 

He pulsed into her, thoroughly exhausted, as he spilled his seed deep inside and cried out her name into her neck. It was incredible to really _feel_ the effects of his orgasm as they lay there spent for a couple of moments in a tight embrace. George seemed completely out of it mumbling more incoherent things into her neck.

As he started to recover his strength he pressed light little kisses into her neck and his words became recognisable once more. 

“God Daphne, you were incredible. Thank you.” He said it with such sincerity that it almost made Daphne want to cry. Except she never cried. OK hardly ever. Well... sometimes. 

She kissed his shoulder as it was the only part of him that she could actually reach at the moment, still half buried under him. “It was the best shag of my life.” She said with a completely straight face.

George laughed at that just like she knew he would, as he moved to separate himself from her. “You’re a real comedian once you’ve been satisfied I see.” He said rolling his eyes and flopping down on the bed beside her.

She laughed a little but when they both naturally rolled inwards slightly to face each she wanted to be serious for a moment. She needed George to understand. Her fingers reached out to gently stroke the side of his face.

“Seriously George, tonight was… amazing. It could not have been more perfect from start to finish. Thank you.” She said with a soft smile.

George brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly. “You’re most welcome my sparkling unicorn.”

She snorted and snatched her fingers away from him playfully. “Erm no, that pet name will _not_ be sticking. And while we’re on the subject of things not to say… Fizzing Whizzbang?” She questioned sitting herself up and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah… so sometimes I list our products to stop myself from coming too soon but I do usually do it in my head.” He confessed and then flushed slightly. “Not that it’s a common problem for me or anything it’s just-”

“Relax honey.” She said fondly. “It’s all OK.”

He grinned at her then and sat himself up on the bed next to her. “I know, I joked before but the night was pretty bloody perfect for me too.” He said seriously. “We have something special going on here right? And, erm, well I’d like to keep seeing you, like, preferably as much as possible without freaking you out and coming on too strong. So, erm, if you could let me know what the perfect balance between those is, I’d be most grateful.”

“Well I’d say you don’t have to worry about coming on too strong when I can literally still feel your come leaking out of me.” Was Daphne’s snappy reply.

The grin she got back in response from George was practically feral. “You know, you have a pretty dirty mouth for a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin anymore and my best friend is Blaise so…” She reasoned with a playful smile. 

George chuckled. “Both excellent points.” He said nodding along and then after a moment he sighed as he stretched out on the bed. “I erm, I guess I should get going really.” He said reluctantly.

Daphne shifted slightly uncomfortable. “Yes probably. I feel like a bit of a bitch kicking out after that. I’m sure you can stay over soon, Blaise won’t care I just don’t think I’m quite ready for his relentless teasing and questioning just yet.”

“It’s totally cool. I definitely don’t think you’re being a bitch.” George assured her quickly. “I don’t have any of my stuff here and we both have work in the morning. Plus Fred will be expecting me back anyway. But erm, well I look forward to _‘soon’_.” He finished with a cheeky smile.

He leaned over to kiss her temple before scooting off the bed to gather his clothes. He hesitated slightly as he picked up his boxers but then threw them over to Daphne. “Here, keep them as a souvenir. They’re unlikely to survive another wash anyway.”

“Lucky me.” Daphne said sarcastically.

She would hex anyone who dared suggest that she still slept with them under her pillow, even though she kind of did… sometimes… OK, every night.

The only other thing she did that night before she went to sleep was to creep back into the living space to get her abandoned fluffy unicorn to cuddle. She noted with fondness that the blue one had gone and smiled as she pictured George returning home holding it in his arms.


	4. Post-date, Friday 7th October 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much just taken straight out of chapter 16 of Sharing the Story and will go over the same events, just thought it would be fun to see a little glimpse into Daphne's head during their conversations.

She was surprised Draco had lasted this long without asking her about her date but then it had been a busy day. She’d had a shopfull of customers all day which was quite normal for a Friday and she had deliberately gone out on her lunch break as she wanted to go shopping quickly. Blaise had got the idea of having jeans and some other variation in her wardrobe. She didn’t have long but she was always quick to make up her mind about what she did and didn’t like anyway. 

Her quick shopping trip had been quite successful and she’d even had the chance to drop her bags off back at Blaise’s before coming home. Fortunately he wasn’t home. She’d already had to dodge all his questions about her date this morning at breakfast. 

She shut the shop at four o’clock precisely and went into the back room to find Draco. He had already transformed into Pierre and had the twenty boxes labelled, wrapped and neatly shrunk into two piles of ten. 

“Hello darling.” She said happily as she wandered in. “All ready to go?”

“Yes, if you take that pile I’ll take this one.” Draco said as they each picked up a pile.

“You know the business must be making enough money by now for you to buy a couple of owls.” Daphne pointed out. “It’s got to be cheaper in the longer run than renting the post office owls each week.”

“Well a couple of owls would hardly be able to take twenty parcels in one day would they?” Draco answered back. “I’d need to buy at least five I think which would be expensive, and then I’d have to prepare and coordinate different deliveries on different days so they could take at least one a day, plus all the cages and the treats, also where would I even keep them?”

“That’s true I suppose.” Daphne replied. She sometimes wondered if Draco was hiding something about the money side of things. She knew she was selling but somehow Draco still seemed reluctant to spend the money he must be accumulating. “You could at least ask George to borrow theirs, they have a small owlery in their attic with about ten owls I believe.” She suggested.

“Daphne, I am not going to ask your boyfriend for help.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “It’s my business and I will find ways of coping, they need their owls for their business.”

That was typical Draco she supposed. He was getting better but he still found it hard to accept help from anyone else. 

She did raise her eyebrows at the boyfriend comment though. They hadn't discussed that. Did someone become your boyfriend once you've slept with them? She really had no idea. She had another one of those moments where she felt like she had no idea about the world of modern dating but she did what she always did, played it cool and acted a lot more confident than she felt.

“Whatever you say then boss. I just don’t think it would kill you to swallow your pride and ask for help once in a while.” Daphne said, waving one hand dramatically. “And he’s hardly my boyfriend Draco. We’ve had one official date.”

“Plus the mini lunch date he took you on the other day, and you said he popped into the shop on Monday so by my count that means you’ve seen him four times in the last six days.” Draco said with a crafty smile.

“Oh the first two times don’t count.” Daphne said dismissively, except in her head she was half wondering if she could count them. Then she wouldn’t be the person who lost her virginity on a first date with a guy she’d met less than a week ago.

“Well you still haven’t actually told me about your date.” Draco said, pouting as they made their way out of the store room. “Come on Daphne, I have to live vicariously through you. You owe me details.”

“Yes, yes, when we get to Blaise’s you can have all the details you want. But let’s get these posted out first shall we?” Daphne said professionally but with a smile. She was still playing it cool and confident but she definitely had no intention of giving Blaise or Draco any  _ details _ . They had to believe she was telling them the truth though otherwise they’d be bugging her about it for days. Particularly Blaise.

“Besides, it might not be too long now until you have an exciting date of your own.” she added to deflect the attention off of her.

Draco didn’t respond to that and there seemed to be a flicker of emotions going through his face. Daphne thought she knew most of them. Draco was easy to read once he let you in and you paid attention. He was conflicted about whether he even wanted to date Harry she knew. Really he did of course, he’d always wanted Harry that much was obvious, but like everyone else he was scared of getting hurt. 

Daphne went out the back door first and then Draco followed. Draco put all the usual security locks and spells on the place before they left and then turned to walk to the post office. He still seemed like he was nervous about leaving the shop even though he was dressed as Pierre and they were leaving out the back. It was heartbreaking to see and Daphne really hoped that one day he wouldn’t have to be scared about Lucius finding him.

Draco ended up apparating them to the post office as he thought he’d seen someone in the alley. He was on edge the whole time they were posting the parcels too but nothing went wrong and no one around seemed to be paying them any attention so by the end he had relaxed.

“Do you need to go back for anything or shall we just go straight there?” Daphne asked once they were done.

“I don’t need anything and I’d rather not go back just in case anyone is waiting there. The place is secure enough though.” Draco shrugged. “What about you? Do you not want to go home and get changed first?” 

“Oh no, I’ve been avoiding home all week didn’t I mention I was staying at the Penthouse?” Daphne said half laughing.

“No you didn’t. Why on earth you at Blaise’s for? It can’t be that bad surely?” Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

“It can!” Daphne insisted. “Ever since it officially turned October the whole house has gone mad! I can’t walk into a room without being asked to solve some last minute wedding dilemma and there is so much stuff everywhere. I mean you’d think we were hosting a wedding for Merlin himself with a thousand guests instead of a hundred, it’s ridiculous.”

“Like you won’t be exactly the same when you get married.” Draco gave her a telling look. “Oh Merlin... Can you imagine if you married into the Weasley family?” Draco laughed. 

Daphne felt herself blush. He wanted to carry on playing it cool and say something witty but nothing came to mind. All she could think about was how she’d stayed up half the night hoping that George would end up being ‘the one’ now that she’d gone and lost her virginity to him. Partly because she still had those traditional values instilled in her that she couldn’t seem to shake no matter how hard she tried but also because she genuinely really liked him.

“Daphne…? Why didn’t you laugh…?” Draco asked dramatically.

“Well… is that such a ridiculous idea?” She said slowly, not making eye contact with Draco.

“Daphne, take me to Blaise’s right this second and tell me everything that happened on this date!” Draco said in a mock demanding voice.

*~*

A couple of hours later they were relaxing in Blaise’s luxurious sitting room looking out the big glass panels onto the nighttime views of London with some cocktails. Cocktails were Daphne’s favourite and she’d gotten a bit carried away at the bar that Blaise had in his apartment, waving her wand around to make all sorts of colourful mixes. She said they were celebrating but even in her slightly tipsy state she managed to not to tell them that it was losing her virginity that she was actually celebrating.

Draco liked cocktails too, they appealed to his sweet tooth. Even though he still didn’t like to get properly drunk, which Daphne respected, it was nice to see him let himself go and relax a bit more. Nights in seemed to be better than nights out in that regard. Draco wasn’t constantly looking around paranoid that someone was going to attack him just for existing.

Although Fridays were still work nights for herself and Draco as he had reminded her on several occasions already. She had simply shrugged and said it was a good job that they worked somewhere with an ample stock of hangover potions. Draco couldn’t really argue with that and just carried on sipping his margarita. Daphne suspected he might need his own hangover potion in the morning.

They had met at the Penthouse earlier than they usually did on a Friday and they had all been hungry so an early dinner of gourmet steak and chips from La Bouchard had been ordered via floo. Daphne had travelled through the floo twenty minutes later to pick it this time whilst Blaise showered and got changed from work having arrived home later than them. 

With all the distractions of dinner, Blaise needing to vent about his assistant making a mistake on a client's paperwork, and Daphne making cocktails, the boys seemed to have forgotten all about Daphne’s date and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to remind them or not.

“Ooooh Blaise!” Draco said suddenly in a tipsy voice that was hardly recognisable as his own. It was higher pitched, more excited and much less distinguished. 

“What?” Said Blaise clearly amused by Draco’s rare, slightly tipsy state.

“You’ll never guess what Daphne said earlier. She said she might marry George!” Draco said grinning.

“Oh Draco, that’s hardly what I said.” Daphne retorted, rolling her eyes and turning to Blaise. “Draco was laughing at the idea of me marrying into the Weasley family and I simply said would that be so ridiculous…”

“But Daph... Your children would have orange hair! O-r-a-n-g-e!” Draco said loudly with wide eyes and flailing arms pronouncing each sound out.

“Yes I am well aware of the trait that runs in the Weasley family thank you darling.” Daphne replied with a sarcastic tone and a dramatic huff. 

She wasn’t really annoyed with him, the whole thing was rather amusing and it was sweet that Draco was taking an interest in her love life after all.

“You know the eldest Weasley married Fleur Delacour right? She’s gorgeously blonde. They have two adorable daughters, George showed me some little photos that he has in his wallet, such a family man it’s really cute.” Daphne was suddenly surprised at the tone her own voice had now. It had turned hideously girly and quite unlike her which caused Draco and Blaise to look at each other with mock exasperated look. 

Not that she was picturing what her babies would like with George. She absolutely was  _ not  _ doing that.

“Anyway the eldest is blonde and looks just like her mother so it is possible. Even the younger girl who has red hair is so pretty, it’s really more strawberry blonde than orange. Oh I forgot to tell you, their baby boy was born during the after party they had on Sunday night! Can you believe it?!” She knew she had a ridiculously dopey grin on her face now and was hardly playing it cool but it was getting harder to hide how happy she was in her tipsy state.

“Daphne, if you don’t stop talking about babies and cute Weasleys and adorable Weasley babies then I may vomit.” Blaise said dramatically.

Draco was nodding. “Agreed!” He took another large sip of the drink in front of him.

“Oh boys, you say that now but you both know that you’ll absolutely adore our little baby and will be fighting over who gets to be Godfather.” Daphne laughed.

Draco put down his half full glass on the coffee table and turned towards her. “Wait a minute, now a baby is really happening? Earlier you chastised me for calling him your boyfriend and now you’re imaging your children with him? In what world does that make sense?!”

“By the way, I am definitely the Godfather so that point doesn’t need to be discussed.” Blaise added in a completely serious tone.

“What?!” Draco turned back incredulously towards Blaise. “You don’t just get to decide that. What about me? I might never be a father, this might be my only chance. I should at least get a look in for the Godfather role!”

Blaise shrugged. “Relax Draco you can be Godfather to the second child.”

Draco huffed in mock annoyance, throwing his hands up in the air. “Oh great so now there’s two redheaded Greengrass-Weasley brats running around are there?! Who’s going to run my shop?” 

“Ooooh!” Daphne exclaimed excitedly. “If they’re mine and George’s babies then they’ll be excellent shopkeepers! We can train one up to run his shop and one to run yours! Then George and I can take early retirement in Spain or somewhere else sunny!”

“Oh no Daphne, you can’t take a Weasley anywhere sunny. With their complexion that would just be a disaster.” Blaise announced in his dry sense of humour but then he turned slightly more serious again. “But Draco, you do realise that you’re far more likely to become a father than me right?”

“What with the way you go at it?!” Draco said, trying to maintain the humour. “I’m surprised you’re not a father already.”

Blaise snorted. “Well there are such things as protective charms you know!”

Suddenly Daphne felt very very sober as something Blaise said clicked in her brain. Protective charms… had they used any protective charms last night. She certainly hadn’t. Had George…?

Oh Sweet Salazar. Why hadn’t either of them thought about it. What did she do now? Did she speak to George and ask him if he’d done the protective charm? Or did she just wait and hope that everything would be OK?

Surely people didn’t get pregnant the first time they had sex just like that did they? She was mentally trying to calculate her circle in her head to try and assess if she was ovulating at the moment. Her last period was two weeks ago so…

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?!
> 
> Who liked the date?!  
> Who is excited for Daphne and George babies in the sequel?!
> 
> If anyone else has any other events or POV's that they want to see in more detail from Sharing the Story then feel free to request it. I'm not making any promises but I have fallen in love with these characters and I know there is a lot going on with the story (so many side plots!) so I may well do more little short stories like this one to cover other moments. 
> 
> <3 ;)


End file.
